Pushing Limits
by CrazyCartSalad
Summary: Team 7, together with the returned Sasuke, his lover Naruto and their team mates Sai, Sakura, and their sensei's Yamato and Kakashi are sent on a mission to stop a dangerous criminal organization, helped by an anonymous team. Yaoi, hetero and mroe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any any or all parts of the Naruto series, either manga or anime.

**Warning:** This story will involve 3 or more of my OCs interacting with the series' characters. If you don't like this sort of story, kindly GTFO thank you. To those who want to stick around, thank you and I hope you can leave a review.

**Prologue**

The way the wind blows across the land reminded him of the place he once called home, of the place he was forced to forget, of that place he would love to return to. It was strong, noisy, and a bit cold, a big temperature difference from the chilling winds his home has. But alas, it was nothing new. Everywhere he goes, he feels homesick and creates a homey atmosphere in his mind everywhere he goes to calm himself, to make himself feel at ease. In the end, all he does is disillusion himself. This city, it makes him feel confined, not at ease, uncomfortable. Maybe it was the lack of vegetation or trees or the fact that there were far too many people in here for his taste. Whatever it is, it ticks him off, makes him strengthen his guard. He just wishes he would know what it is. This city just gives him the creeps, tenses him up for some insane reason.

A sudden wooden sound pulled him out of his thoughts as a figure clad in white and green signaled him to eat, apparently dinner is served. It would have to wait, his fears, his paranoia, his personal issues. Before this pressing mission they've been given, everything else is trash. He slowly walked toward the dining room, never missing the sight of blond and raven bickering over something presumably minuscule yet again. If nothing goes wrong, then he would charge twice as much. After all, he was a very busy man.

* * *

Pressing issues are to be addressed today, the manuscript said, throwing a wrench in his plans. It seems his fun would have to wait. Preparations must be made. The weapon must be complete. They would have to proceed with their plan in extreme discretion. Leaf has already gotten wind of their plans already, if the team they sent to this city was any indication. To make matters worse, they sent the team consisting of ninjas trained by the legendary sannin, every single one of them having significant achievements, together with three other members, the white fang and two other ANBU members, one of which came from root. This is troublesome. If they've got wind of it earlier, or if leaf sent a smaller or different team, it would have been easier. But now, they're in trouble. Maybe, just maybe, they would have to collate their more skilled warriors. Or recruit some more. They can't afford a confrontation, at least not a team confrontation but if the enemy team would be split up, or if they can send in a spy, maybe, just maybe, they would stand a better chance.

It's the fault of those stuck up bastards that things got this way. If only they've hired people skilled in more than just the scientific aspects of their mission. Scientists aren't made to fight! They're made to study and get paid, the blond mused. A purple haired boy laughed and the blond just had to smile. Anything for the young blond.

* * *

"This mission is of utmost importance. We received intel that a conspicuous group of thieves have been stealing various scrolls and explosives as well as kidnapping various people from villages including ours. Your mission is to assess the situation and take action accordingly. That's all. Be careful and good luck."

That was what the audio scroll told them. The voice had been Tsunade's but she sounded hurried and overly serious, problematic. Kakashi shook his head while Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai just stared blankly. Yamato looked knowingly to Sai and Kakashi, a look the two returned. This was going be a long term mission, they assumed that much. Judging from the looks of things, the info they received and the ANBU personnel who had delivered the red audio scroll, this looks like a top priority mission and that they were handpicked for this mission. It could only mean they were to face a potentially dangerous organization. Whatever it was that the thieves slash kidnappers were creating, it was bound to be dangerous. Naruto sighed. Then he felt a calloused hand on his shoulder followed by a pair of arms around his waist, the hand from earlier leaving his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you're very bad at being stealthy. You're supposed to be a ninja about all this." Sasuke smirked and bit down on his neck. Kakashi and Yamato shook their head, as did Sakura.

"Well, ready everything. We'll leave in six hours." It was Kakashi and then, poofing sounds were heard. They were at the Uchiha's house. Naruto had been living here with the Uchiha. He then felt more nibbling but he was so angry that he elbowed the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't even flinch. Instead, he next felt extreme pleasure from the hot hands bunching up his groin. He closed his eyes and leaned on the Uchiha, letting the other's hands ease away his worries.

Sakura, and Kakashi packed their things quietly in the silence of their own rooms. Sakura had moved out of her house a few weeks after earning enough to buy an apartment, claiming she needs to be more independent, to be more responsible. Her parents tearfully nodded, trusting her to be responsible and asking her to visit every weekend or whenever possible. Kakashi and Sakura worried about the mission and thought on how different things are the moment Sasuke came back. They knew thigns wouldn't be like the way they were before, even if Sasuke came back they didn't count on the Uchiha getting it on with the blue eyed blond. Well, for one, Naruto has become calmer, less spontaneous and energetic and started becoming more responsible and a lot more quieter too! Not that they are complaining but it was just strange how the Uchiha brought the best out of the blond. Heck, Naruto even volunteered to do charity activities, together with the sole Uchiha. The council didn't took this lightly but Sasuke threatened their lives if they even thought of meddling with his love life. They all know too well Sasuke was far too powerful to be gone against or be made an enemy. They wouldn't want another war, disaster again now that they are still on the recovery. The last war had brought their economy down. Kakashi sighed and wondered what he would do when he retired. He figured he has had more than enough action in his lifetime in the past few years. And since that realization, he figured he should go get a girl and have raunchy animalistic sex with her all day and then have a romantic moment or something. Maybe get married after all these years. He sighed and decided to lay down to pass the time.

Yamato, on the other hand, had no thoughts. He just chose to relax his mind and body after packing. Whatever thoughts he will have on the mission will be dealt with on the way there. With that he closed his eyes, all alone in his apartment.

**A/N: **There. First chapter is finished. Hope you all love it. By the way, tell me what you think. Constructive or just ego-boosting reviews! Unconstructive Flames will be ignored, don't you worry. I don't flame back. ^^


End file.
